I wonder
by Banan-nonne
Summary: Beast Boy gets philosophic... Raven gets annoyed. Sad attempt at humor.


Warning! You won't get this unless you know Looney Toons! (But who doesn't know Looney Toons? ... coughcough)

Okay, I promise that I'm done with these darn one-shots. Next thing up will be first chapter of a story... a good one... Not telling what it is, since I haven't written it yet... Mwehe. Darn lazyness...

And I own nothing... duh.

* * *

"Raaaaaaaven?" a small voice asked from behind her. 

Raven sighed, put her book away and prepared herself for the worst. Even underneath the blue cowl that covered her face, one could see her rolling her eyes.

"Yes... Beast Boy?" she asked, glaring daggers at the ceiling.

Immediately the green changeling popped up in front of her, caring a pointer, an easel, and a lot of posters which all seemed to have been hand painted by Beast Boy himself.

"Have you watched a cartoon recently?" the shape shifter asked, as he fidgeted with a tiny screw on the easel. In a minute he had placed the posters on the easel and was now pointing at the first sheet with his pointer. 'An introduction brought to you by Beast Boy studios' it said in big blue letters on yellow background; with five circles around it in respectively purple, green, light blue, black and pink with tiny black squiggles. After much analyzing of the drawing, Raven made it out to be the heads of each of the Titans. She reminded herself of putting a curse on the little grass stain soon for drawing her with red evil eyes and gritted teeth.

"Erm... no?" Raven crawled out from behind the couch where she had sought shelter from the green tornado.

"Thought so, thought so..." Beast Boy said in a fake British accent and fondled with an invisible moustache under his nose.

"Will you _please_ just get to the point?" Raven snarled and tapped her fingers on the back rest of the couch and sighed demonstratively while rolling her eyes once more.

"Sure!" he beamed. That was his cue. Raven took a step back and widened her eyes vigilantly. Beast Boy cleared his throat slightly and once again pointed at the first sheet of paper.

"Since you haven't watched a cartoon lately, let me summarize shortly..." he tipped to the sheet of paper and it fell off the easel with a flapping sound. On the next piece of paper there was a horizontal yellow stripe going through the paper, a dark blue line vertical to it, decorated with small light blue squiggles and next to it was what seemed like a brown bush. Raven squint her eyes, puzzled.

"What is... that?" she asked and pointed at the blue line.

"Don't interrupt!" Beast Boy snapped and gave her a small whack with the pointer. She uttered an "OOF!" and immediately retracted from the easel.

"Here," Beast Boy said and pointed at the brown bush, "we have Wile E. Coyote..."

Raven raised and eyebrow. What was that little grass stain up to?

"And here," he pointed at the blue line with the light blue squiggles, "we have Road Runner, as you can see."

"And I take it the yellow stripe across your paper is the road?"

"Exactly! Were you able to tell?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Whatever..." Raven mumbled. "Yeah, a pair of Looney Toons and then what?"

"Ahem. As you know, the idea of that duo is for Wile E. to capture -and probably eat- Road Runner."

"Yes?"

"Ah yes, over all a very fine basic for a cartoon, BUT...!"

Beast Boy whipped out the pointer right in front of Raven who jumped at his sudden outburst. With his free hand he changed the sheets, allowing the "drawing" to fall to the ground. On the next sheet of paper, there was the yellow stripe again, only that this time it was only drawn halfway through the paper. Beast Boy had drawn the brown bush, ahem, Wile E. Coyote, in midair, and Road Runner formerly known as The-blue-line-with-dark-blue-squiggles on the yellow stripe.

"Wile E. is very often seen chasing Road Runner all the way to a cliff and is very often tricked into jumping off the edge..."

"Beast Boy, not that this isn't... fascinating but, what is your poi-"

"Silence!" Beast Boy again gave Raven a whack with the pointer, "What I want to focus on is that every time he jumps off the cliff, he always hangs in the air for about twenty seconds before falling to the ground. Don't you think it's strange?"

Raven glared speechlessly at Beast Boy, her eyes wide.

* * *

"Yes. Very odd and not at all true to life," Raven muttered and dusted her hands off. She walked away from the window, whistling as she heard Beast Boy's screams followed by a huge splashing sound. "Real people never hang in the air for more than half a second."

* * *

... Yes and now, leave me be as I go hang my head in shame.

Based on a real story! Except I didn't get thrown out of the window... just a platform about, uh I don't know... maybe, like 7 damn meters up in the air!?! But I landed on a lot of hay so I'm okay ;).

- Never bug your 19 year old sister with the great questions of life when she's trying to flirt with the, in her opinion, hot ticket-selling guy... coughcough.


End file.
